greenlanternfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Rod12
Rod I do hate to bring you more ill news as I have done so the last few times we have conversed, but once again, Boba Vett is being, to put it simply, irrascible. I have watched him storming over the website, as you must have done so as well, making various changes that I will not hide from you, some I have not agreed with. In the interests of keeping the peace however, I kept my mouth shut. But in plain contradiction to this, and apparently merely in spite of me, they have been altering, once again, precisely my edits to suit them. When I confront them about it, all I get is my message deleted, which you may see in the history section of their talk page, and for me to come and talk to you. No doubt Boba will come here to see what I have written to you, as they have before, but I implore you to impose some kind of restriction on them that will stop Boba running amock. Oh well, hope to speak to you again under better circumstances. Imp Thanks you Thanks very much Rod. To be frank, I'm rather embarrassed I have to keep coming to you to settle these things, but as you've seen, they just don't seem to want to negotiate anything, and won't argue their reasoning for what they do. Well, that's this problem sorted for now, again, I hope to speak to you again under more advantageous circumstances. Oh, and I shall get to finishing those Secret Origins summaries just as soon as my uni friend gives back my books, I leant him from the Sinestro War upwards so he can catch up on what's been going on through to the Blackest Night, you see Imp :I'm also pretty embarrassed that you have to keep coming in to fix Imp's situations, but he were simply willing to be open-minded and respectful... :Anyway, I like the idea of a seperate Green Lantern Wiki, and would like to take you up on your offer of help. --[[User:BobaVett|'Boba']][[User Talk:BobaVett|'Vhett']] 18:28, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Comics From oldest to newest (in terms of in-comic chronology) I have in book form: *Green Lantern: In Brightest Day *Tales of the Green Lantern Corps Volumes 1 & 2 *Ganthet's Tale *Green Lantern: Traitor *Green Lantern vs. Aliens *Green Lantern Legacy: The Last Will and Testemant of Hal Jordan *Green Lantern: Passing the Torch *GL: Rebirth *GL: No Fear *GL: Revenge of the Green Lanterns *GL: Wanted - Hal Jordan *Green Lantern Corps: Recharge *GLC: The Darkside of Green *GLC: To be a Lantern *Ion, Guardian of the Universe: The Torchbearer *The Brave and the Bold: Without Sin *GL: The Sinestro Corps. War Vl 1 & 2 *GL: Tales of the Sinestro Corps. *GLC: Ring Quest *Final Crisis *GL: Rage of the Red Lanterns *GLC: Sins of the Star Sapphire *GL: Secret Origin *GL: Agent orange *GLC: Emerald Eclipse *GLC: Blackest Night *Blackest Night: Black Lantern Corps. Vl 1 & 2 *GL: Blackest Night *Tales of the Corps. *BN: Rise of the Black Lanterns *Blackest Night I also own GLC # 52 in paperback Imp Imp's Attitude I just wish to file a formal complaint against the inappropriate behaviour of Imp. Here's the link: http://greenlantern.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:BobaVett&oldid=19187. Thanks for handling him and I'm sorry that your wiki doesn't have better editors. I'd have stayed, if it weren't for his intolerant and closed-minded attitude. --[[User:BobaVett|'Boba']][[User Talk:BobaVett|'Vhett']] 19:44, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Indeed I really wouldn't have minded Boba here, if only he'd been willing to make compromises. I tried, as I think you saw, to engage him politely when he took the name Boba after his second banishment. But as you also saw, it quickly degenerated into this mutual enmity, with my believing him to be a child, and him bandying it about to everyone he speaks to that I'm some sort of close-minded yob. Anyway, as to your suggestion, I should be only too happy to help you, and I think between us we can repair the damage. We'll be like East Germany after 1990. Well, good day to you, Rod Imp Hey Rod Do you have a deviantart account? Imp I think you should make one. You need not use it often, just so we can have private words without other people buting in Imp That's true, but the main reason I say deviantart is because on here, all messages are public, meaning there is a possibility that someone, anyone, can stick their nose in. On DA however, there is the note system, a messaging system where only we see the messages, and said messages can be deleted without any history or record of it. I find it more pleasant to hold a private conversation, in private Imp